poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari(風鳴 翼 Kazanari Tsubasahttp://symphogear.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese?) is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to combat enigmatic monsters known as Noise. Etymology Kazanari (風鳴?) - Means "Crying Wind". Tsubasa (翼http://symphogear.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese?) - Means "Wing". Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Her Zwei Wing concert clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She is also seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform. Personality Tsubasa first appears as a pop star and student with a cold personality. However this is due to the fact that her previous partner, Kanade, lost her life two years prior to the series after a Noise attack on their concert. As before Tsubasa was a shy girl who was coming out of her shell with Kanade's help and shining personality. Tsubasa refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. Even more so since Hibiki's Gungnir has the same wavelength as Kanade's. Tsubasa even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her Zesshō, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side and becomes more outgoing and protective of her teammates. Trivia *Tsubasa's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. *Tsubasa uses Japanese language for attacks. *Tsubasa's hair has the shape of an eighth note. *Tsubasa was 5 when she opened the Celestial Mudguards. *Tsubasa was 12 when she met Kanade. *Tsubasa was 15 when Kanade died. *Tsubasa is 17 in Season 1 and 2. *Tsubasa has the biggest number of changing forms. *It is possible that she had an X-Drive mode before. *She is the only user who is able to use her season 1 armour in season 2. *Tsubasa is the most durable user because she's trained since she was 5. *Tsubasa has the largest number of attacks (16), the second being Yukine Chris (14). *Tsubasa has the largest number of insert songs. **Tsubasa is the only character who sung her previous Zettō - Ame no Habakiri battle song in Season 2.(Season 2, Episode 12) **Also, the song Koi no Okehazama from Season 1 was given it's full version in Tsubasa's character song CD in Season 2. *Tsubasa's attack One Thousand Tears doesn't need a sword to be convocated. This indicates the fact that Tsubasa can comunicate with her sword.(Season 2, Episode 10) *Her sword is strong enough to split or to scratch other user's armour.(Season 2, Episode 4) *Tsubasa has the ability to materialize energy. *Tsubasa's stage dress in Season 2 embrace Spanish elements. This is a perfect synchronization with the song "Fushicho no Flamme", as the song begins with a Spanish rhythm. *Tsubasa is blushing when Shinji Ogawa helps her to make order in her clothes. *Unlike most of the cast, Tsubasa never addresses anyone by their first names, with the sole exception of Kanade. This is an indication that she has been trying to distance herself from everyone she met after Kanade's death. *Tsubasa sometimes calls herself Sakimori, which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. *The last sentence in her insert song in second season, Gekkou no Tsurugi (Moon Flash Sword) actually used her own name directly (although as a pun that could be translated literally). Apart from the "official" meaning, it can alternatively be translated into "Now, Kazanari Tsubasa is coming forth. Prepare to die!" *Tsubasa uses Kanade's name (奏), which is translated as "to play music" (奏で), in her songs: "Zettō - Ame no Habakiri" and "Flight Feathers". *Several of Tsubasa's characteristics in the series is based on her voice actress, Nana Mizuki: **Her strained relationship with her "father" is based on Nana's background, whom received intensive training in her childhood under her parent's wish to become an Enka musician. Both Tsubasa and Nana likewise does multiple efforts to gain their father's respect and admiration. Sadly, Nana's father died in 2008, one year before she even gain the biggest success in her career. **Tsubasa's childhood self is portrayed as a shy girl. Majority of Nana's roles in anime series are mostly these. **In one episode of Symphogear GX, Tsubasa sketches a poorly-drawn version of Alca-Noise. Said sketching is in fact an actual drawing made by Nana in 2013, to which Hideo Ishikawa (Genjuro's voice actor) replied as a "masterpiece". **Tsubasa Develops a Love Relationship with Tyler Klause (Pooh's Adventures) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines